The Call
by Henia1977
Summary: Neela makes a call to someone to tell them she needs help. But an unresolved issue follows her attempts to determine where she wishes her life to take. This is based on Spoilers read for season 15. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Call

**Author:** Henia77

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Neela makes a call to someone to tell them she needs help. But an unresolved issue follows her attempts to determine where she wishes her life to take. This is based on Spoilers read for season 15. You were warned.

**Disclaimer:** ER belongs to the NBC network. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Neela, hey would you like to have some coffee later?"

"No thank you Dr. Brenner, I'm quite busy."

"Well, that's why I said later."

"I think I'll be busy then also."

"Okay, I guess I can take a hint. So, our little tussle a few weeks ago just fizzed out I suppose."

"I' m sorry it was a mistake, it was a moment of lust mixed with frustration and weakness. It was a bad move on my part. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my patients."

With that Neela, turned on her heels and headed out. Leaving Brenner standing there looking as if he was kicked in the gut.

Neela's, shift was over when Brenner approached her again.

"So, the lovely Dr. Rasgotra is on her way home. You seem very lonely are you sure you don't need company?"

Neela just gave him a look and quickly responded.

"I think I made myself clear that you were a mistake, I don't want to revisit this discussion again. Now if you excuse me, I'm going home."

Neela finally made it home after a long shift and mentally feeling exhausted. As soon as she walked in the door, she threw her jacket on the bed and headed for the couch. She plopped down on it and laid down closing her eyes. She was getting into a comfortable state when her cell phone started to ring. Neela rolled her eyes and picked up her phone abruptly. She flipped it open not even looking at who it was.

"HELLO?"

"Hello to you too, I guess you had a bad day?"

The voice on the phone immediately brought a smile to her face.

"Hi, I'm so sorry, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you in the other hand, that's a different story. I got your message sorry I did not call you back sooner."

"No its okay, I'm glad you called, I must have sound like a big cry baby on the phone."

"Nah, but you did kind of worry me."

"I know I'm sorry."

"So, what's going on, talk to me."

"I feel as nothing can ever go right, when I think I have everything under control, it just screws up more. I've lost so many people in my life in the past 2 years I don't know what to do."

"Well, Neela your base line is still the same. You never know what to do."

"You know I can not ever disagree. I missed up so much with everything…"

"Neela, stop you know what Neela you need a vacation."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, go back to England for a week or so, visit friends and family get to know who Neela is and maybe then you can answer your own problems and issues better."

"I don't know, it's really bad now with Dubenko leaving and all."

"Then you keep on with what you are doing and you are going to have a total breakdown."

"Your right, I do need some time off to sort out some things. I think I just might do that. thank you so much for listening to me."

"Hey, what are friends for."

"Well, enough about me how are you?"

"I'm great but I have to go, I miss you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

After Neela hung up the phone she realized there was only one thing she could do. She picked up the phone and calls the airlines.

"Hi, I would like to reserve a round trip ticket to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I need it for next weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Later**

"So, Neela where are you off to in such a hurry?" Asked Morris

"Well my time off…" as she looks down on her watch. "Starts right about now."

"So, do you have any major plans?"

"Actually, I do I'm going to go visit Ray."

"Oh, wow Ray my man, why didn't you tell me I probably would have made the trip with you."

"Sorry Morris this trip I need to do it on my own."

"So I guess you're going to confess your undying love for him now." Morris says jokingly.

Neela just gave him a blank look and proceeded to turn around and walk away. As she was leaving Dr. Brenner approached her again.

"So Dr. Rasgotra how are you doing?"

"Fine thank you for asking Dr. Brenner."

"Listen I wanted to tell you I am sorry if I was being pushy before I just wanted to get to know the incredible Dr. Rasgotra. I hear from Dr. Dubenko that you are an amazing surgeon and person so I just wanted…"

"Thank You, I do apologize for being so rude I'm just in a bad place right now, and should not take it out on you or anyone else."

"Well, I do understand, listen you look like you're in a hurry but can I at least take you out for some coffee?"

"I really should go; I have a plane to catch tonight."

"Just 20 minutes tops, only a peace offering. Promise."

Neela thought about it for a minute and agreed to go across the street with Brenner for a quick cup of coffee.

The quick cup of coffee lasted about an hour. When Neela realized the time she was horrified.

"Oh God look at the time I have to go I have so much to do before I leave in three hours."

"Sorry it was longer then I expected, but thank you for the chance to sit with you."

"Your welcome but I really have to go."

"No problem let me drive you home you'll get there faster if I do."

"Thank you that would be a great help."

They hurried alone to Dr. Brenner's car and drove straight to Neela's Apartment. When they arrived he parks the car down stairs and she thanked him again for the talk and told him he wasn't such a bad bloke. He smiled at her and before Neela could even respond he leaned over and kissed her. Neela, after realizing what was happening pushed him back and ran out of the car. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door pressing her back against it. Flash backs of her kiss with Ray kept racing in her mind. The night that everything really changed for him and her. She started to rush and get ready with just an hour and a half to spare. She stopped a cab and had him rush her to the Airport. She made it just in time for boarding. As she sat in the plane she only had visions of Ray kissing her that night, and then started to envision all the kisses she has gotten from different men. At that moment Neela realized that one kiss they shared was the best and sweetest kiss she had ever had and that no matter what, none of those men are him. He is the one the only one for her, and she was on her way to tell him.

Finally.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought about expanding this story more but, I feel I should end it here. Hopefully more information will come out about the roomies, so that I can write more hope you all enjoyed.

Peace


End file.
